something more
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: He'd always thought V was beautiful, but seeing him like this, all worry and stress gone from his expression, his chest slowly rising and falling with deep breaths, the sound filling the otherwise silent room, was almost... ethereal.


This fic was written for the prompt _Photography_ of JuminV Week.

* * *

The first thing that Jumin registered as he slowly opened his eyes was the soft sunlight that illuminated the room, meaning it was still early morning, and the fact that there was a warm body next to his.

As sleep ebbed away, Jumin took in the sight of V's sleeping form, a bit surprised to find him there. They were both busy with work, and with V's constant trips, they didn't often get to sleep in together. Even more rare, however, was for Jumin to wake up before V; while they were both early risers, V was usually already up and making breakfast by the time Jumin came out of the room.

It was something he'd had to get used to, the breakfast thing. It had taken a lot of convincing from V that it was something he _wanted_ to do. Jumin wished _he_ could make it for V instead - still had plans to do it someday - but as long as V woke up before him, he wouldn't have it.

Now, Jumin considered heading to the kitchen, but stopped as his eyes fell on V's face. He'd always thought V was beautiful, but seeing him like this, all worry and stress gone from his expression, his chest slowly rising and falling with deep breaths, the sound filling the otherwise silent room, was almost... ethereal. Jumin couldn't tear his gaze away, feeling his heart swell with warmth, wishing he could stare at V like this forever.

Slowly, he reached for his phone on the nightstand, careful not to move too abruptly. He wouldn't call V a light sleeper, but the opposite wasn't the truth either, and Jumin would hate it if he woke up before he'd had the chance to register such a rare moment. Keeping his eyes on V's sleeping face, Jumin successfully got hold of his phone, quickly unlocking it and selecting the camera icon.

As soon as he pointed it at V and pressed the screen, however, Jumin realized he'd forgotten something.

The shutter sound echoed loudly, cutting through the silence of the room. Jumin had to resist the urge to curse out loud as he nearly dropped his phone, startled both by the unexpected noise and by V jolting awake, looking around with eyes still heavy from sleep.

As soon as they settled on Jumin, however, V's expression lightened and he smiled, turning so that he could lean his head on his hand.

"Good morning," he said. His voice was still a bit rough, and for a moment Jumin couldn't answer, too caught up in the image of V with hair sticking out in several places, the sunlight coming through the curtains basking him in a soft glow. It struck him, then, as it sometimes did whenever they were sharing moments like this, how much their relationship had changed over the past few years, yet remained the same. They had been friends, and still were, but _this_ \- this domesticity, falling asleep and waking up with V by his side, seeing him _smile_ at him like that first thing in the morning - this was something more, and Jumin couldn't deny that it was something he'd never cease to cherish.

"Good morning," he finally replied, reaching out to brush V's hair away from his face, only to notice he was still holding his phone.

V let out a short laugh.

"Were you taking a picture of me?"

Suddenly reminded of what he'd been doing, Jumin turned his attention to his phone, opening the gallery. Relieved, he noticed that he had managed to take the photo he wanted. Even if it was blurry and the lighting wasn't the best, he could still see how calm V looked, his features relaxed in a peaceful sleep.

"I don't get to see you asleep often," Jumin said as an explanation. "You looked beautiful."

V laughed again, averting his eyes as he mumbled, "Direct as always." He reached for Jumin's phone. "Can I see?"

Jumin handed him the device and watched as V's eyes widened and his lips twitched as if holding back a smile.

"This looks awful," he said.

Jumin huffed, "If you mean the technical quality of the photo, I never said otherwise. If you mean you, though, I'll have to disagree."

"I mean the quality," V explained. Jumin saw him cringe as he zoomed in on the photo, but both his eyes and his voice were still playful when he continued, "I should probably teach you a few things about photography. _Proper_ photography."

"I have no use for that. You're the professional photographer here, not me."

V shook his head, putting away the phone. He moved so he was laying his head on Jumin's chest.

"It'd be nice, though. Just for fun. We can take a few days off and go on a trip like we used to, take a few pictures of the scenery - what do you think?"

Jumin threaded his fingers through V's hair, contemplating the other's idea. V was right, it did sound nice; for them to spend time together without worrying about work, sharing more moments like this one, making more of this relationship that was already everything to them both.

Jumin pressed his lips on top of V's head, smiling. "I'd like that."


End file.
